Terms and Conditions May Apply
by aapenname
Summary: I thought he was with you?


You'd think between the Star City mayor, the director of ARGUS, and the two full-time staffs pooled between them, they'd be able to keep up with one 13-year-old boy, but apparently not.

Somehow, some way, they'd crossed wires. Oliver thought Lyla was picking up the boys, since it was her turn. Lyla thought she'd made sure Oliver knew she and JJ were both home sick. And William thought he'd have a ride home from the Museum of Contemporary Art since Oliver had given him written permission to stay behind after his class' field trip for a hands-on demonstration.

They were all wrong.

William was beyond grumpy when Oliver finally pulled up. Mia, Oliver's normal assistant, had also been out sick. Heather, her _very_ temporary replacement, had not understood that Oliver's orders that his meeting not be disturbed for any reason did not include waiting until the meeting was done to deliver seven emergency messages from his son.

"Will, I'm really sorry," Oliver said as William slumped down into the passenger seat. "You know I would never forget about you."

"But you kinda did," Will said with a grunt as he threw his backpack into the back seat. "Wouldn't have happened if you'd let me have a cellphone like every other kid on the planet."

Oliver sighed. This argument had been going on for over a year. "Having a cell phone is a big responsibility."

William crossed his arms and stared angrily out the windshield. "So is having a kid."

 _Touché._

When they got back to the loft, Will walked several determined steps ahead of Oliver. He got to the front door first and didn't bother to hold it open behind him for his dad. By the time Oliver got it, William was already half way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Will."

William ignored him and kept climbing.

"Will!" Oliver tried again.

Will topped the stairs and Oliver heard his backpack thud to the floor.

"William!"

"WHAT!"

Oliver gritted his teeth as every nerve in his body pulled taut with irritation. "First of all, don't talk to me like that. Second of all, come here. Please."

Oliver heard a disgruntled sigh and feet thudding to the ground shortly before William appeared on the stairs. Oliver waited until he reached the bottom.

"I know you're upset with me, so I want to apologize. You depend on me to be where I say I'll be and do what I say I'll do just as much as I depend on you to do the same."

William folded his arms and pursed his lips and Oliver could almost feel the effort it was taking the boy not to roll his eyes.

"Today, that didn't happen and you were left alone with no way to get help and I imagine that was both scary and frustrating."

Will slowly nodded.

Oliver walked over to the coat closet and opened the door. He pulled the cellphone box from its hiding place. He'd been planning to give it to Will for his birthday in a few months. He'd figured 14 was old enough and Will generally was very responsible. Oliver hadn't had a cellphone until he was 18 and leaving for college, but William definitely lived in a different generation.

William's eyes went round and he literally gasped when he recognized the box.

"Realizing I didn't know where you were for hours was scary and frustrating for me, too. This was going to be a present, but I'm giving it to you now."

Cartoon hearts were practically floating out of Will's eyes and he reached for the box. Oliver pulled it out of his reach.

"I don't want your teachers contacting me saying you're messing around on your phone during class."

"Ok." Will agreed readily and reached for the box. Oliver pulled back again.

"If your grades drop or your chores stop getting done, this is the first thing to go."

"Agreed," Will chirped and made another grab.

"And Will, I swear if I _ever_ find a picture of any body part other than your face on this phone, you'll be dependent on Morse code and homing pigeons until you're old enough to get a job and pay for your own cell phone plan. Do you understand me?"

"Dad! Yes, I get it already!" Will whined.

Oliver laughed and handed over the box.


End file.
